EL MÁS PERFECTO NOVIO IDEAL
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Zettai Kareshi. Riiko amaba a Night. Y él la amaba a ella. Eso seguiría siendo así incluso si la misma muerte se empeñaba en interponerse entre ellos. Drabble algo extenso.


**Hace mucho que quería escribir sobre este manga/serie japonesa que no tiene casi nada que ver con el manga,pero no encontraba su opción por el nombre original(Zettai Kareshi),así que pensaba que no se podía. Hasta que se me ocurrió buscar el nombre como a veces aparecía en internet(Absolute Boyfriend)**

**El manga me encantó y,por que no admitirlo,lloré como una idiota en el último capitulo. Pero es que encima debo de ser algo masoka,por que lo sigo leyendo sabiendo que lloraré sin remedio,al igual que me pasa con la serie que hicieron en Japón y que no dejo de ver y con la que también lloro como una idiota en el último capitulo,pero..me encanta y no dejaré de releerlo ni reveerlo aun sabiendo eso.**

**Espero saber hacer un buen drabble(que me saldrá algo largo de lo que un drabble debería ser) y honrar la memoria de Night,uno de los personajes a los que más he querido y apreciado.**

**Ahora,sin más monsergas,aquí empiezo.**

_EL MÁS PERFECTO NOVIO IDEAL._

Night era y había sido el novio más perfecto con el que Riiko jamás pudo soñar.

Su amor por ella había sido tan grande que,incluso sabiendo que su final estaba cerca,soporto todo lo que la vida le impuso y eligió morir a su lado.

Y ella se sintió morir cuando volvio a casa y vio a Gaku envolviendo a Night y le informó de que ya no abriría los ojos nunca más,que su vida había llegado a su fin y no se podían hacer nada por él.

Observó a este entre sus brazos,con el rostro placido,como si solo estuviera durmiendo o se encontrara en algún lugar lleno de felicidad. Y allí seria donde estuviera,por que era lo que se merecía. Estar en algún lugar allá arriba,esperando a que Riiko se reuniera con él,por que,a pesar de que ya no estuviera allí,ella seguía sintiéndole a su lado y supo que eso seguiría siendo así hasta que su propia vida se acabara.

Night habitaría en su mente,en su corazón y en su alma en todos los años venideros y ella viviría feliz y llena de vida por los dos,para que,cuando volviera a encontrarse frente a él,no tuviera por que regañarla y lo único que les preocuparía el uno al otro sería si se estarían abrazando demasiado fuerte mientras ambos reirían,por que era lo primero que Riiko haría cuando lo tuviera delante.

Se abrazaría a él y le daría todos aquellos besos que no le había concedido y todos aquellos que no hubiera podido darle por que no se encontraba allí como...el beso que le tendría que haber dado cuando se graduó,el beso que le tendría que haber dado cuando encontró trabajo,cuando se compró su primera casa,cuando ascendió en el trabajo...y todos aquellos besos de buenos días y buenas noches que no le había podido dar en todos los días de su vida.

Tal vez tardaría un poco en dárselos todos uno por uno,más todos los que habría deseado darle sin motivo aparente,pero...tendrían toda una eternidad juntos para dárselos.

Y estaba más que segura que,desde algún lugar, Night ya estaba esperando ansioso a que fuera con él para que se los diera.

Si cerraba los ojos,podía verlo en su mente,sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo,con una mano extendida hacia ella para que supiera que estaba ahí y la esperaba.

Riiko sonrió,con los ojos aun cerrados,mientras las lágrimas que ella no había notado rodaban libres por sus mejillas.

``Te amaré siempre´´,le había dicho él,en su último encuentro.

``Yo tambien´´,le había contestado,sabiendo que ambos hablaban con el corazón.

Por que Night había sido todo para ella.

Era el chico al que le había entregado lo más preciado de su cuerpo.

Al que le había dado su corazón y su alma por entero.

Night había sido y sería su más perfecto novio ideal.

**Fin.**

**Espero que os haya gustado,por que para mi es lo que tendría que pasar.**

**La unión de ambos era demasiado perfecta para que solo la muerte pudiera separarlos.**

**Realmente este manga/serie japonesa que no tiene casi nada que ver con el manga me hizo ver que si los sentimientos son sinceros y fuertes,no hay nada imposible,que el amor puede hacer milagros,que hasta puede hacer que un robot se enamore de verdad y que,si nos esforzáramos un poquito, podría encontrarse a nuestro zettai kareshi particular,al igual que nosotros mismos podíamos ser el de esa persona especial.**

**Vale. No es un manga muy realista(por el tema de los robot se refiere),pero enseña grandes valores que,estoy segura,no serán olvidados por todos aquellos que toparon un día con este manga.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


End file.
